


Something More

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Archie Andrews [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hospital, Injury, Love, Party, Smut, Violence, drunk, uderage drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: Archie Andrews and Y/N have been best friends ever since they could remember. But can this boy and girl remain just friends, especially after the party of the year brings them even closer together than ever before?Word Count: 1.7K





	Something More

The news had been spreading like wildfire around Riverdale High about what is known as the party of the year, hosted by none other than the self-proclaimed king himself, Chuck Clayton. It was all anyone seemed to be talking about throughout the corridors of the school as you were escorted to your next class by your friends, childhood life coach Betty Cooper and newly appointed fashion consultant Veronica Lodge. The three of you were discussing, of course, Chuck’s somewhat of a get-together which just happened to be later on tonight, giggling about what you were going to wear and who you thought would hook up under the influence of alcohol and the inevitable jingle jangle. “I heard our own resident Queen Bee is thinking of bringing in her infamous game of seven minutes in heaven tonight. So typical, if you ask moi.” Veronica exclaimed, dramatically holding her hand to her chest which only made you and Betty burst into laughter. “I wouldn’t be surprised, trouble  _is_  Cheryl’s middle name, after all.” You managed to say after calming yourself down, only to have Betty stop in her tracks and conjure a confused expression across her face, “I thought Cheryl’s middle name was Marjorie.” She said so innocently which provoked you and Veronica to link your arms around the blond’s and smile.

Your friends eventually separated from you and went their own way, you entering your biology room and were instantly being welcomed by your best friend’s goofy grin as he pulled his bag down from the desk which he saved for you. Ever since your first day of school as young children, you and Archie Andrews had been in every single class together, sitting next to each other in every single said class. It was all due, of course, to you two being inseparable and the best of friends before you could even remember. Long story short, your friendship was inevitable because your fathers were good friends in High School, even creating a band with the father of your other friend Jughead, called something stupid like the _Fred Heads_. The name had always made you laugh. But right now, you were in class and laughing at something idiotic that Archie had said, playfully hitting his arm before your teacher had to order you two to be quiet.

You were still grinning as you felt Archie lean in close to you, his lips inches away from your ear, his breath running down your neck, “So I’m picking you up at nine, right?” He had whispered, your eyebrow raising as you turned to face him, “What?” You whispered back, your teacher impatiently pressing her pointer finger to her mouth and releasing a loud  _SHH_  across the classroom. Archie took his time before he attempted to talk again, his eyes focused on your teacher as he once again lent down “Chuck’s party. I’m picking you up, dad’s letting me borrow the truck. No excuses.” He elaborated before you nodded in response, softly shaking your head as another grin formed between your cheeks, “Ah, that’s right. The biggest party of the year, how could I forget? It’s a  _date_.” You proclaimed with a quiet tone, extending your hand toward him and gesturing that you both should shake on your plan. Meanwhile, the corners of Archie’s lips curled into a playful smirk, his hand interlocking with yours and swiftly obliging.

Archie was nearly due at your front door as you stood in front of the mirror, your hands nervously patting down the material of your  **[thigh length dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F104955011&t=ZTNhOWYyMGVkOTFmYjgzMjcwNWU4ZmQ5OGRiMzAwMDczMmU1YmFmMSxRT1g0bHpBWA%3D%3D&b=t%3Apltw7pJsXO-ryTlceuwjVA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fimcgining-oldblog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171124437599%2Fsomething-more-part-1-aa&m=0)** before you pulled on your black jacket. For some reason, you found yourself questioning your outfit more than usual, desperate to look your best even though you had an inkling that most of the people at the party would either be too drunk or high to notice. But something inside you still wanted to shine, to  _impress_. Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the loud clearing of someone’s voice, provoking you to quickly turn around and come face to face with Archie and his signature smile. You couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle when you noticed him wearing his letterman jacket - something of which he can never go without, “Do you ever take that thing off? Better yet, do you ever wash it? Bet it still smells like month old gym socks.” You said as your arms crossed in front of you, unknowingly protruding your chest forward and into Archie’s view.

Of course, Archie noticed straight away and momentarily was at a loss for words as he scrambled to look in any other direction, only to concentrate a little too hard at his shoelaces. He still managed a chuckle of his own and eventually replied to you, “Well you know, the letterman makes a statement. And I’m one for making statements.” He cleared his throat once more and moved closer to you so that his next choice of words could only be heard between you and him, “Your parents still think we’re going out for an all night movie marathon?” You nodded, lips curling into a small smirk, “And they know you’re coming back to mine after, right?” To which you nodded again, reaching beside you to pick up the already packed duffel bag. Archie shot you a small wink before nudging your side with his elbow and leading you downstairs toward your front door, you both quickly yelling out a goodbye to your parents and heading out in the direction of the Andrew’s truck. 

Chuck’s house, rather mansion, was already swarmed by party folk by the time you arrived. You reached out for Archie’s arm to steady yourself as you tripped over a member of the Bulldogs team already passed out on the grass, “I’ve never met a bigger lightweight than Max, makes total sense” He mused in your ear as you both dodged numerous people dealing jingle jangle and drunk naked streakers pushing through the Clayton’s front door. ‘ _Trust Chuck Clayton of all people to throw a fucked up party’,_ was the first thing you thought. “Andrews! Y/L/N! Welcome welcome, glad you both could make it.” A heavily intoxicated Chuck slurs as he stumbles across the foyer of his residence, his arms pulling you both into an awkward hug. 

Affection wasn’t a known attribute of Chuck, indicating that he was most definitely wasted and the next morning will be a literal hell on Earth scenario for him. Archie’s line of sight caught yours as you looked toward your friend, confusion washing over you both before you pushed Chuck way in unison. The man of the night once again slurred something incoherent before making his way into the adjacent room, earning strange expressions from Betty, Veronica and Jughead as they entered the foyer and positioned themselves by your sides. “What the hell was  _that_?” You inquired, Betty shrugging and taking a sip from the red solo cup in her grasp.

“You want a drink?” Archie chimed in as you and Betty were laughing at something Veronica had said, your eyes growing wide and hopeful before nodding in acceptance. Your red-headed friend winked at you as he turned to make his way to the kitchen, unbeknownst to you, stopping along the way. It had been a good twenty minutes and you had yet to move from your position on the couch, Betty and Veronica by your side, minus a particular ginger stallion. You were more worried than anything when Archie had not returned, your anxiety only growing when Jughead wandered back over to you, head dropping down into a shake. “I found him, but he’s ugh… he’s preoccupied,” The boy had explained to you, piquing your curiosity before you stood up and rounded the corner, suddenly ceased by the image of Archie leaning against the kitchen doorway with a possible drunk  ~~and horny~~  River Vixen’s arms draped around his shoulders. 

For some reason, you felt frozen, as if everything around you and stopped and faded away - it was  _shock_. Jughead ran after you and instinctively grasped your arm and dragged you back to Betty and Veronica, their faces exposing a mixture of confusion and perplexity at what Jug had just told them. Seemingly, you reached down and took hold of Veronica’s red solo cup, throwing back the remaining liquid contents and ignoring the slight burn effect it had down your throat. “Why are we all just sitting here? We’re at a party, let’s get  **fucked up**!” You yelled with an over exaggeration of excitement, your three friends now looking at  _you_  with the same perplexity on how your mood had suddenly shifted.

Thanks to the adrenaline-run party atmosphere of which Chuck had hosted, you and your friends were having the time of your lives - with the exception of Jughead, who proudly sat in the corner watching Betty move her hips around. Three drinks in, booming music and good company helped you ease into the scene, forgetting your earlier shock of Archie and the River Vixen before he eventually returned back to you. He stopped at your side and held out the red solo cup, an apologetic expression crossing over his facial features. ‘ _How the hell can I say no to that puppy dog face?_ ’ you mentally cursed yourself, graciously accepting your fourth drink of the night from him. “I got caught up.” Archie yelled over the music, into your ear. You couldn’t help but smirk sarcastically and roll your eyes, yelling back to him, “Sure you did, Andrews. Just don’t blow your so-called _date_ off again, got it?” He smiled widely in return and was about to pull you into him to dance before the music was suddenly cut. 

You heard gasps and confusion from the people around you until your eyes settled on the princess-like figure of Cheryl Blossom standing on top of one of the large boxed loudspeakers, her cherry-red manicure curling around an empty beer bottle, mischief plastered across her face, “Listen up peasants, the time has arrived for drama. I expect nearly to all Bulldogs and Vixens down in the basement pronto, any other stragglers are more than welcome, of course… if you can keep up, that is.” Under the influence of alcoholic beverages, you somehow found yourself with a unrenowned gust of confidence, throwing back the drink Archie had literally just handed you before dropping the cup to the side. “You guys coming or what?” You playfully teased to your friends, heading straight down to the basement - to the Lioness’ den.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you like this imagine


End file.
